


Intro to Physic(al)s 101

by ahoymultiships



Series: Teen Wolf one-shots [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward!Stiles, Especially his shy TA and the bold student in his class, He likes matchmaking people, M/M, OC Professor is cool, TA!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles parted two books and said, “You see him? That’s the guy. His name is Derek and I’m gonna have his nerdy babies.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intro to Physic(al)s 101

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend posted [this](http://danielsharman.co.vu/post/101011378407/sterek-au-stiles-has-been-madly-in-love-with-his) on Facebook and my muse started giggling at the prospects. Thus, after a long writer’s block, I give you this!
> 
> Physics topics have been taken from my undergraduate course (Computer Engineering). Sorry, Physics majors!

“Her eyes are so pretty.”

“Scott –”

“And her hair smells so good….”

“Bordering on creepy…”

“And she knows how to kill a person.”

“Scott, my brother, my platonic soulmate, I love you, but let me talk? You’ve waxed poetic about this girl for the past one month. It’s sad. Go ask her out. Also, I might like a guy.”

Scott looked dumbfounded, then enthusiastically thumped Stiles on the back.  
“Dude, spill! Finally, you’ve gotten over Lydia. Tell me everything. I promise I won’t mention Alli-“

“No! This is bad. I promised myself I wouldn’t get hung up on someone and my only love would be my studies and all the money that comes after that.”

Stiles had a little crush. He vowed not to let it get bigger.

He had to take a course in Physics this semester and he wasn’t worried. Formulae weren’t that hard to study and he actually liked gravitational force and all the other things he had to study in his syllabus. He had still prepared over the semester so he could hold on to the scholarship that allowed him to study without burdening his Dad.

And then the TA turned out to be the hottest guy on the planet. No, wait, the solar system. Even Pluto could feel how hot this guy was.

“Scott, it’s not fair. No person is supposed to be both intelligent and hot. I mean, there should be some flaw.”

_Stiles still remembered that day in class –_

_“Mr. Jones isn’t in class today, so he’s asked me to sub in for him. Last time, we were doing superconductors. Anyone remembers something for the lecture? Or revised the concepts we studied?”_

_Everyone kept quiet. There was a party for all the freshmen the previous night and most of the people were suffering from a hangover. They presumed Derek knew this and so was torturing them._

_“The Josephson effect? Anyone?”_

_Stiles remembered this one. It had to do with the coupling of superconductors. The Hermiones of the class hadn’t answered this yet. Stiles realized he could impress Derek by answering it perfectly while the others moaned in agony into their coffee. He raised his hand, then started talking,_

_‘The Josephson effect is the phenomenon of supercurrent across a Josephson Junction. A Josephson Junction is –‘_

_Stiles suddenly forgot what came next. Derek had a weird look on his face. It looked like a combination of encouraging and sad looks on his face. Before he could even think of what to say next, Lydia stood up and completed, “The Josephson Junction has two superconductors coupled by a weak link. This weak link can be an insulator or a short strip of non-superconducting metal.”_

_Derek looked almost disappointed as he said, “Good work, Lydia. Stiles.”_

_There went his plan of wooing Derek with his smarts._

Scott patted him on the back again. “Don’t worry dude, he at least knows who you are now. Silver linings, right?”

“Silver linings, yeah.”

Stiles decided to keep on the down low on the studious side. He wasn’t going to become one of those people who went with dumb questions just to spend some time with the TA. (It was a brilliant idea before all the girls in love with Derek started doing the same thing.) Instead, he decided to be in the near vicinity of Derek when he was out of class himself.

________________________________________________________

“That’s called stalking, Stiles.”

“But, Dad!”

“No buts. No use of him reciprocating your feelings if you have to be twenty feet away from him at all times.”

Stiles stirred his pancake batter and put some more honey in it.

“That asshole still away from Kira?”

“You know I’m not allowed to tell you that. But yes, Matt has not breached the restriction yet. Also, your mind makes bad co-relations seeing how this makes you to be Matt and that guy to be Kira.”

“I haven’t taken any creepy pictures of him or followed him on dates.”

“Yet.”

Stiles nodded and left the topic as it is. He decided not to print out Derek’s schedule like he had planned to in the morning.

_______________________________________________________

What a coincidence! Derek happened to be in the same library as he was. And Scott was there too!

He packed up his laptop and went to scare Scott. Just as he was about to say Boo..

“I can see you from my laptop screen.”

Stiles settled in next to him. “You could have at least pretended. But that’s not the point. The point is, Hot TA dude is here.”

Scott immediately turned all the way around, scouring the library.  “Where?”

Stiles said, “Let’s get you a book in the same section as he is sitting.”

They walked towards that area where Scott pretended to rifle through books. Stiles parted two books and said, “You see him? That’s the guy. His name is Derek and I’m gonna have his nerdy babies.”

Scott peered through the books as well and whistled lowly. “You didn’t do half bad, Stiles. Even I’d do him. I think.”

“Nope, he’s off limits to you. And well, to me too I think. He’ll never like me like that.”

“Stiles, I can hear you. You know that right?”

Stiles scrambled to his feet, where Derek had turned around, looking at him, quite amused. He scratched the light buzz on his hair and told Scott, “Let’s get away from here.”

________________________________________________________

The aftermath of that situation wasn’t as bad as Stiles had expected. Derek behaved as if the whole event had never happened. He actually had to text Scott to ask him if it had actually happened. Scott sent a picture of Stiles’ embarrassed face on that day as a reply.

Stiles didn’t let it get him down. He had faced ignorance from Lydia for about 10 years. At least Derek knew he existed.

Then one day Professor Jones winked at him as he returned one of Stiles’ papers back to him. Stiles was confused. He decided to let it go for that moment and went running to his next class.

That night, Stiles looked through his paper. He had got a 35 on 40 and wanted to know where he had gone wrong. However, the thing which glared out at him most was doodling of Derek/Stiles on the paper. D+S. Hearts with D and S written inside it. It wasn’t his handwriting.

Right before the end of the paper, there was a sticky note. He opened it to read:

**My TA has been pining for you since the start of the semester. Put him out of his misery and ask him out?**

Stiles was confused. Was there another TA and he didn’t know about it?

________________________________________________________

The next day, he went to his professor’s office during work hours. He had a few doubts about the last chapter and a big doubt about the sticky note.

They sat down and spoke about the piezoelectric oscillator for about twenty minutes till the whole concept was clear to him. He then decided to take the plunge and asked his professor, “Sir? I need to know. The sticky note you attached to my paper? Was that a prank?”

Professor Jones looked amused. What was it with everyone being amused all the time? It wasn’t a joke! He had serious issues with pining for people who didn’t like him. Someone actually liking him messed with the circuits in his head.

“No, Stiles. That wasn’t a prank. Derek really likes you but he isn’t supposed to say so because he is in a position of power over you as your TA. However, I can’t see him sad anymore. So, you can go kiss him whenever you want, and I’ll take care that only I check your papers from now on so you don’t find any doodles on your paper that isn’t yours.”

Stiles thanked his professor and walked back to his dorm. He needed to think over this.

However, he didn’t get the time to. As he opened the door, Derek was waiting outside, his fist raised upwards like he had to knock on the door.

Professor Jones asked Derek, “Is it anything important?”

Derek looked at Stiles cautiously, then said, “No sir, I needed to check my week’s timetable with respect to your lectures.”

The professor started walking towards the door, shooing both of them inside. “We’ll have plenty of time to talk about that later. For now, you  two have something to talk about.”

He closed the door behind him. Derek’s right hand went to the back of his head, scratching as if he were nervous.

________

“So, Stiles, what did you want to talk about?”  
Stiles decided to have a little fun with Derek and put on his best bitch face.

He whipped his paper out of his bag and shoved it in Derek’s face.

“This! I mean, D+S? Hearts? Smiley faces? How could you desecrate a paper I have to submit at the end with all of this?”

Derek nervously said, “I can explain…”

Stiles said, “No, let me talk now. We need to do something about this. This… this cannot go on forever.”

“The only way this can be set right is if you kiss me.”

Derek looked flabbergasted, then looked behind him to the office door.

“Don’t worry, Professor Jones gave us his blessing.”

Derek smirked, “No, I was checking if we can last long enough to get to one of our dorms or would Professor Jones have to clean his office with lots of disinfectant.”

As he walked toward Stiles, the last thought in Stiles’ head was, “This is the best day of my life!”

**Author's Note:**

> Part Deux: Derek! Coming Soon!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!


End file.
